


Tipsy

by blankdblank



Series: Richard Armitage, Lee Pace Rambles/Imagines [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Behind the Scenes, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Hen night leads to a chance meeting. Morning after messages are read through and assumptions are made about a familiar face in the pictures traded. Life and work calls again bringing the strangers to cross paths again.





	Tipsy

Hen night. Two words meaning fun for most but as you were off to the club chosen for the night you wobbled on one foot securing the top band on your other heel formerly pinching your ankle. Straightening again you closed the hotel room you were staying in and started your walk to the elevator grinning as the four women in similar blue and green sequin dresses and long braided ponytails, with the bride wearing a feather coated headdress pinned onto the side of her head by her high rested carefully woven bun. All these women your best friends since you were little, forming a clique of girls all loving the mermaids you idolized and spent hours pretending to be in your Oceanside homes.

Normally you weren’t bothered with others thought, but in this tight mini dress exposing most of your legs in a night mainly meant by the masses for exploring boundaries on the last supposed night of freedom for the Bride. All mainly centered around alcohol, something you no longer tried to break loose with your usually highly publicized job as a makeup artist in films you needed to maintain a discrete public life to keep from spoiling the high budget projects with what you could possibly get yourself into when goaded on enough. Especially when you knew the more you drank the less restrained you grew in your flirtatious side making the man of your interest all the more helpless to your seemingly endless teasing game in hopes of landing the guy, a problem all the more relevant as the only single member in the group after your drug on break up.

Outside you chuckled leading the other women into the waiting car for you all taking you to the club. With a tie to the owner of the club you led the group behind the attendant guiding you to your private table in the vip section on the second floor with glass walls overlooking the crowds. Two drinks in and you took a break to dance in the crowds giggling, bouncing and swaying with your friends to the beat. A sudden break in the crowd signaled the arrival of an unexpected set of guests.

An alarm on the Bride’s phone sounded off spurring on a smirk as it signaled your turn for their latest round of Drink and Double Dare. A reach into her clutch brought on the slip of paper reading your dare, groaning lowly you rolled your eyes and claimed a jello shot from the passing attendant your friends giggled at the far from subtle scanning look you over in their taking a shot themselves while passing around your card. Turning around you turned for the bar while the Bride led the way back up to your table in the lull in dancing. A grin eased onto your lips as you felt a warm tingle coursing through your body at your shot kicking in.

.

Excruciatingly in the back of his town car between his friends Mads and Hugh, Richard sat. Pretending not to be holding himself from reaching for his phone that would most certainly not be ringing from an all too toxic ex girlfriend on the cusp of a wedding wishing for yet another chance to feel wanted more than anything by the ex she knew to be all too helpless to her begging pout. Eying the streets they passed the men around him were pleased at least to be around him keeping him from making a mistake on seeing her tonight in her last night before moving with her future hubby out to Brazil.

It had been years since their breakup during the first table reads for the tv show bringing these men together. A show through which they managed to help bring him out of his funk, with only the trouble of keeping him from wobbling back to her when she snapped her fingers. So sure of themselves, all he really needed was a good rebound, though honestly he’d had five, five women far from able to tolerate his insecurity on if they were after him for fame and then leave him just as she had for the next passing star.

A simple drop in at a club, no more than a couple hours. A drink or two while mulling over his thoughts on his latest role, Sleepwalker, another film partnering him up for steamy scenes mingled with drama and labeled as a mind bending thriller by the team that sold him on signing on fully after his first audition. Louder and louder the cheers grew as their car stopped and the door opened. Mads led the way and Richard felt his casual smirk settle into place on his securing the pair of buttons on his outer vest over his dress shirt tucked into his slacks. Flashes surrounded the trio in their pause for pictures before turning to stroll inside.

A trio of guards split the crowds with three more behind them. Each face and flirty smile on each woman eyeing them hungrily along the way. Through the mix however on the way to the stairs the trio eyed the raven haired woman walking their way, bright seemingly purple eyes revealed in the strobe lights overhead. Unlike the others no plotting smile, just a casual yet alluring walk in a tight dress hugging you perfectly, the duo of married men grinned noticing Richard’s eyes taking you in fully as if to memorize you for later recollections. When others would have stopped to try and initiate a conversation a soft giggle stirred a curious grin onto their faces as your hands rose at your sides, along with an adorable click in a double finger gun motion you winked at the Brit and continued along your path.

Curiously the three of them watched you continue to walk on as they were urged to do the same. As if you had spent hours winning the trio over a soft spot had formed for you already. A glimpse of a vip bracelet had them assured you would cross paths with them again tonight hopefully and for Richard especially, who kept scanning the crowds in their walk up the stairs a wish you would be sticking around for a while so they could speak to you some more.

Minutes after they found their booth you were spotted again trotting up the steps past the guards who chuckled at your hushed comment to them as they raised the rope for you to pass. Anxiously spotting Richard’s stare your way following your path Hugh slipped out of his seat and managed to cross into your path. A weak chuckle left him at his approach to you making you tilt your head back to meet his eye with a smirk easing your index finger along the rim of the glass in your hand.

“Hi.” The slight squeak to your voice in your bright grin inched his smile wider.

“Hello,” inching closer as the music kicked on again he said lowly by your ear, “This might be a bit out of left field, however, I was wondering if I might get your number, for a friend so you might be able to chat. Bit loud in here and we’re a bit limited for mingling till later.”

Leaning back his eyes met yours then dropped to his phone he offered to you with contact card open. Accepting the phone you felt the eyes of the other actors at their booth looking you over as you typed in your number under your name then passed back to him as one of the guards approached him. In their conversation you turned and started your way back to your friends sipping on your drink while they grinned at the clip of your greeting to the actor as well as the reaction they all had to your dare. Putting the phone away they grinned saying, “Sammy is up next!”

Another grinned saying playfully as she passed Sammy her dare card, “I see you had a word with Hugh.” Giggling as you rolled your eyes.

Reading the card Sammy rolled her eyes and downed her shot walking out towards the stairs, where she had to get someone in red to sign her arm with the marker Angela gave her, all behind her you walked to the wall of windows to watch her search. Sipping on your drink you were oblivious to the men who were looking your group over wondering what you were up to. Not so subtly in his seat Hugh leaned over to Richard’s side, “Give me your phone.”

Richard ticked up his brow but passed it over anyways watching Hugh punch in your number reading, “Jaqi,” his voice fading off under the thump of the beat while his eyes rose to trail over you again.

Mads’ chuckle broke his concentration and he leaned in saying, “Text her.”

Wetting his lips Richard stared at the screen on his phone uncertain of what to say only to hit a single wink emoji he frequently added to his twitter posts lately that sent off automatically making his stomach clench hoping it wasn’t too much too soon. Between the pair he watched you again hopefully staring over at you while Hugh mumbled, “She did not give me a fake number!”

The trio watched you as you joined Sammy on her return upstairs guiding you back to your table. Your every step sinking the invisible dagger deeper into Richard’s chest at the knockdown blow the wordless rejection had dealt him. Yet in your climbing onto the tall stool his eyes still dropped to your exposed thigh after the crossing of it over the other, taking in each tantalizing inch of it only to spot your fingers ease to your hem finding a hidden zipper you eased up revealing a pocket on your skintight shorts you secured your mini skirt for easing its staying in place. With his lips parted Mads’ hand landed on Richard’s forearm seeing you pull out your phone before zipping the slit shut again with one hand while the other flipped open your phone case.

A jolt of adrenaline coursed through Richard’s body watching the corner of your maroon coated lips ticked upwards followed by a nip at your lip in your typing a reply. A buzz later the trio eyed the screen reading your teasing reply of, _“Hey Stranger.”_

That single message popped up just as the guards arrived to guide them into the short interviews they were tasked to do, hastily he fired back, _“Have to do an interview, please don’t leave.”_

_“I’ll be here, Stranger. Take your time.”_

_._

A single interview bled into a half hour long event with a hopeful glance around the room until the sight of you stirred a comforted smirk onto his face again. Wetting his lips the distance was cleared and alongside his friends Richard strolled to your table with another ordered round coming with them. Filling the empty seats around your group grins spread on their faces for the near hour until their next obligated photo set and filmed interview for another company.

A stolen lean in had Richard purring lowly into your ear, painfully bearing having to lose your company for any time at all after your abundantly charming conversation the guys were pulled into between your assigned dares and shots with a shared irritation at their having to miss the nuptials with early flights in the morning. “We have another interview. How long are you staying?”

A glance at your phone had you leaning back to say by his ear, “We have to head back to our rooms actually. Early flight for the ceremony.” At his nip at his lip you smirked and leaned in again causing his brow to inch up as you added, “Let me know you get back safe. Go be spectacular.”

Deeply he chuckled eyeing the person to fetch them for their next task, “Same to you,” he rumbled by your ear on his rise and stroll around you. Easing his curled fingers from the base of your neck over your shoulder and down your upper arm on his way to finish his set tasks hoping he could stay with you instead.

Again he felt his heart racing, though this time it was different, clearly you knew who they were but still out of your friends you were the one to speak to them as people. Straight to their cores you saw them and spoke bluntly sharing your joyful night and bubbly personality with the men greatly needing a friend in the sea of strangers not tasked to be with them.

.

By their reclaiming of their booth their grins dipped seeing your group gone only to all pool around Richard to grin at the image of you in your pj’s with a messy bun on top of your head as you were brushing your teeth. Even makeup free with a bubble of toothpaste running over your lip the trio chuckled and Richard stared in awe at you in your stunning casual ready for bed state. _“Safe and sound ready for bed_.” Again he chuckled then pocketed his phone at the men laughing at your message of, _“Awaiting photo evidence of my spectacular stranger returning safe to bed.”_

With cheeks slightly pinking again he reached for the drink set before him relishing this euphoric state of innocent flirtation. Sure he wished it to be more than that just with this short time with you but he had to take it slowly, downing his drink he slipped away to the private bathroom he locked himself in to draw out his phone again chuckling lowly at your next message, _“You asked about snuggle buddies.”_

Anxiously he wet his lips leaning against the door staring at his phone only to widely smile at the picture of a pillow shaped like a gingerbread man with a cartoon version of Dwalin blushing heavily while cradling a cookie jar. Under his feet a banner reading, ‘Cookie Monster’ all stitched into it.

With parted lips he inspected each detail that must have possibly taken weeks to add before another image popped up, clearly the other side of it with a sheepish Thorin with brows heavily furrowed holding a jar of fireflies over a banner reading, ‘You light up my life.’

Wetting his lips again he replied, “Those are incredible.”

 _“Thank you, took my friend weeks.”_ Instantly his grin spread and he pocketed his phone at the knock on the door reminding him why he came there in the first place. A quick turn to the urinal later he washed his hands and let the next guy in before ensuring his tasks were done joining the pair out to the waiting car taking them back to their hotel.

Hastily he stripped into a pair of sweats and brushed his teeth, taking more than a few pictures of his brushing his teeth before bed, the best of which he sent off to you. “Minty fresh and ready for bed.”

A teasing, “Ooh,” made him chuckle knowing you were still conscious at least. His next picture was him stretched out on his bed taken with the help of the mirror across the full wall beside it along with his teasing message, “Thanks to the designer of this room I am in for a fright in the morning. Full wall of mirrors.”

In his move to set the phone down to charge for the night he chuckled anxiously as you replied, “Careful there, dozens would love to wake up to that fright of yours.” Again he chuckled spotting your, “Sweet Dreams.”

“Sweet Dreams.”

…

From under your covers you groaned at your phone alarm shaking your head at your dream of bonding with a trio of look-alikes the night before. Onto your feet you rose and went to your bag to tug on a pair of jeans, adding a jacket over your tank top. Teeth brushed and shoes added you shouldered your bag on the path to the door. Again in your group you made your way down to the waiting taxi taking you to the airport for the oversees wedding in Greece. Groggily you made your way through the airport scrolling through the brief conversation you traded with the mystery man seeming eerily enough like the man you were bound to be working with in an upcoming film in a few weeks. The final picture in your camera roll being the icon picture, one of you being kissed on the cheek by said mystery man.

In your seat you curled up for some more sleep with the Bride slumped across your side and Sammy against the other. The long flight later you landed and read through the messages waiting for you and picture of your handsome stranger upon his landing stirring a smirk onto your face.

Look-alike or the real thing you decided to go all in and reply with a picture of your own in front of a scenic view outside the airport with a few more pictures of you ready for the service in a light orange dress. More and more teasing messages were traded at your respective events wishing the other were there. Even a bit fuzzy on the night before you continued the game and kept up contact forming a daily pattern of sharing your most inner thoughts.

…

Airports were a hassle, yet a stolen glance at the messy bun passing his pathway between a group of similarly groggy women in the distance spurred up an elated mood in Richard hoping that you would have crossed his path. But the women were out of sight before he could make it through security leaving him to grumble his way off to his flight.

Weeks you had traded messages, late night calls teasing and flirtatious up until his arriving in Los Angeles. This first day for him mainly for a run through of wardrobe with a few scenes of his, filming had gone on for months now on and off, clearly all the main cast had gotten to know one another already leaving him a bit behind. Subtly he had mentioned you to a few of his closest friends, and his handler had caught more than a few of your pictures popping up while he was holding his phone for interviews and pictures.

This film wasn’t uninteresting, in fact he loved the idea of a good mind bending thriller, but his reluctance to be a part of it mainly was at your not being the woman he was pinning against the wall in a fiery kiss or stripping him bare for a roll around on the bed. Still he had to fulfill the role he was scripted to hoping that his mind wouldn’t wander too far in filming to cause any discomfort for his costar. Just as he had relented to a miserable day of being torn from your conversation his eyes rose to his handler who was beaming at him causing a curious brow to twitch up and his scowl to falter.

Lowly he rumbled, “Joe, why so cheerful?”

Softly Joe motioned towards the trailer he was meant to enter whispering, “She’s in there.” Before Richard could ask who Joe added, “Jaqi.”

Without asking why you would be here he walked around Joe to head for the trailer. Inside his eyes turned to the jean clad figure with a baggy near sheer tank top over a tighter dark one to accommodate the heat today. A smirk easing across his lips and he strolled over to you catching your turn to face him after spotting his approach in the mirror, lowly he purred, “Nice to see you again.”

With a twitch of your brow you felt your cheeks heat up with a growing blush spreading a smile across his face as you pitifully replied, “We’ve never met.” Halfway disbelieving it was really him you had been spilling your heart out to each day.

Playfully as he noticed the wardrobe crew shifting his rack of clothing for the day inside he teased, “Oh, and I suppose the whole wink and finger gun technique is just a daily greeting for you too?”

At the deepening of your blush now on your ears his eyes lit up taking in the full image of it as you squeaked back, “I would never do that. Ever, to anyone..” Your eyes darted to the wardrobe crew saying, “Water, um, I’ll get the water, they need you to strip.”

Turning to watch you dart out he held back his comment on your wanting to stay and watch as he watched you pull out your phone, then grin wider hearing you calling your friend, “Sammy, you said I had two shots!” Walking closer he focused on their aiding him through each of the simple outfit he needed to try on while you were heard audibly squeaking outside at the video of your greeting the actor.

At his side a lanky man chuckled saying, “She’s been learning bits each day bout this bachelorette party few weeks back. She’ll calm down.”

Richard chuckled, “Of course, we’ve all been there.” Making the group chuckle as he took off his jacket.

Alone in the trailer in his briefs his eyes rose to the opening door with a grin hearing you say, “So, there was only sparkling water and gatorade.” Wordlessly you paused in the room finally looking up after your watching the path for any tripping hazards to point at him and say, “You, are not wearing pants.”

He shook his head, “No I am not.” Steadily easing one leg into the pants he was holding, you nodded again as his grin spread and he asked playfully, “I do have to wonder, just who you imagined you’ve been texting for weeks now? Pictures included?”

Inhaling slowly you replied, “A very, very convincing look-alike.” Watching him secure the slacks he was given then add the belt after you asked, “The guys you were with, really, them?”

He nodded and chuckled again at your steady inhale and nod, “We enjoyed our time with you, actually having someone talk to us, instead of who we portray.”

You shrugged, “Well, I get to see the butterflies between caterpillar and cocoon. Hard not to.”

Meeting your eye as he grabbed his shirt he asked, “Disappointed?”

You shook your head, “You?”

His grin spread, “Nope. Have to ask though, we never talked jobs. What role do you play here?” Easing his arms through the sleeves and head through the neck hole then reached for the jacket to add over it.

“Makeup artist.” Your eyes traveled up and you teased, “Looks like I get to play with that hair of yours after all.” Nodding your head at the chair he chuckled easing on his assigned shoes in his move to sit down, propping a leg up at a time on the seat to tighten and tie them while you claimed your comb set in a plastic pouch just for him you opened while reading over the notes for his appearance.

Looking at the man in your chair you rolled your eyes at his spreading grin, “So cocky.” Making him chuckle again, “Just loving my blunder.”

“Not the blunder. Knowing we will be working together for the next few months, is a rather lovely notion.” Easing the comb through his hair he was less than meticulous with today you smoothed it back, “A conversation in person each day-,”

Tenderly your fingers settled on his jaw as you eyed his trimmed beard and around his neck, “We film five days a week.”

The door opened breaking your conversation with an aid entering asking, “Everything ready?”

You nodded poking Richard on his leg beside you, “Hop to it, Mr Spectacular.” You said adding the badge to his jacket his Dr White needed from your table where he left it.

Chuckling lowly he stood and made his way to the door after rumbling, “I’ll sneak back later.” He said passing his phone to you, “Mind watching this for me?”

Pocketing it in his path out of the trailer you turned your eyes from the one leading him to the set who had a curious grin at the request in your trot out and see to the last of the slew of extras. By noon you were on the edge of set for minor touch ups with Richard sneaking to your side pretending to need his phone randomly.

Only to chat with you until lunch when he not so subtly nudged the seat beside you back to fill it and flash you a grin as he stole a picture of you with a playful glare and cheeks puffed out on his phone you had returned to him not long before. By day’s end teasingly he nipped at his lip catching you after he had changed again to claim his phone, a task he put off to the very last minute. In heading to your rental homes you shared a promise to message one another later at the early night you had to call for the film the following day.

.

Not long and you were fast friends, seen joined at the hip practically while the other actresses chatted and grouped together sharing about their own relationships and days between hushed giggles and comments about you both, all detailing at your seeming lack of gossip about your own status before Richard arrived. Steadily you neared offers of dinners and weekends together, sticking to simple outings with groups, silently afraid of losing what you had by chancing a relationship.

.

Along with that journey you both settled into the fact that his romance scenes were coming up that next week. An earlier day would be called for and you would both be the first ones on set while Sarah’s actress Ahna would be handled by her usual artist Lina.

Alone in the trailer you eyed your notes while Richard came out from behind the divider set up for his privacy to prep for today. Even there wasn’t a chance of full nudity for guys the courtesy was given of wearing a sock to help strap their manhood down to their upper thigh hoping to aid in their costar’s comfort in the love scenes. From behind the screen Richard couldn’t help but peek out spotting you nip at your lip to keep from giggling at the situation widening his grin as he pulled his assigned briefs and jeans on for today’s scene hoping to help ease your giggles and help with reigning in his response to you inspecting him shirtless.

“Ok, so, I have to trim you a bit.” His brows inched up playfully with lips pursing in his move towards you, “Just the stragglers.”

He nodded and watched you taking in his shirtless form, first with a hint of attraction fading into an analyzing gaze over his dark chest hair tapering into a strip down from his navel flowing below his belt. Without touching him you pointed out each small bit you would have to trim up top as you added the battery to the hair trimmer assigned to him he actually purchased and brought himself as it was the easiest to use for former roles.

Anxiously wetting his lips in his watching you turn it on to raise it up your hands raised at the low buzz to do as you mentioned. With his upper chest done your eyes sank lower following the hair with your eyes you asked, “Would you mind lowering your waist band about an inch?”

Your eyes flinched to his watching him nod and peer downwards to do so mentally repeating for himself to remain calm as you started to crouch lower. “Just going to trim you,” absently you mumbled, “And you,” his smirk deepening in his struggle not to laugh, “And you thought you could hide over here, by this freckle-,”

Chuckling lowly he purred, “Are you talking to my chest hairs?”

Giggling awkwardly you peered up at him, “If you haven’t exactly noticed I’m a few inches from your crotch. Have to stay calm somehow, didn’t realize I was saying it out loud. Thank you for wearing your jeans to reign in Thorin.”

In a disbelieving chuckle he asked, “You named my junk Thorin?”

“Well naming it little Richard, or little anything would just seem offensive.” There’s a twinge below his waist at your proving you’d thought about his junk in any sense at all. Instantly your eyes moved to it and then clamped shut while his hands rose to run over his face and you double over laughing as he let out an embarrassed laugh apologizing.

“I am so sorry. Unintentional.”

You shook your head lowering your hands replying with a giggle, “Nope. I shouldn’t have mentioned it, just, woke it up or something.” Making him chuckle again.

Reaching up you got back to trimming and his fingers eased his waistband down a bit more teasing, “You certain you don’t want me to strip more?”

You smirk back up at him in your rise up to your feet again, “I am certain you will look spectacular in your cock sock, now head off to set before they come for you.” Making him chuckle and grab his phone he switched to his camera in his easing his arm around your middle as you set the trimmer down in his pack.

Smiling for the picture he took you felt his fingers smoothing circles into your side while and aid approached the trailer causing him to pull back and ease the phone into your pocket to turn and pull on his assigned shirt as you said, “Go have fun.”

“If you want to watch you can. Made sure to wear a green one for you.” Not so subtly he winked at you in your turn towards the door he walked to, “Your favorite.”

You roll your eyes, “Go!” Making him chuckle again.

.

On the side you were asked to linger on the side in case you were needed. So from a wall bouncing kiss to a full plant onto the bed you tried not too seem too interested or as clearly jealous as you were over how you weren’t the one he was bouncing off the walls or leaving a trail with your lips along that navel of his. That scene thankfully was the last before lunch and you could easily sneak out to the sandwich shop down the street to pick up the usual orders. Though in your absence between takes you missed the pitifully masked disappointed stare at the ground Richard did when he noticed you weren’t there still in his move to start the scene again.

Out in the food courtyard you felt the familiar dip in the wood on your shared bench as you eyed the horror film, though the hand tapping your shoulder from the unknowing actor drew a gasp from you. Reaching up you pulled out one of your ear buds and chuckled weakly at his soft, “Sorry.”

You shook your head making him turn to your propped up phone, “Film’s got me hooked on horror flicks.” A grin eased onto his face claiming your ear bud he eased into his ear and turned to look at the screen while unrolling his sandwich. “Can’t stand them normally, but each time I’m on a thriller I just have to watch them.”

“I’ve seen this one. Not so bad. It’s a series right?”

You nodded and he grinned at you and your stuffed cheeks and focused furrow of your brow, “Five. I think.”

In his first bite he focused on it feeling his heart racing at the angst building music as you both finished your sandwiches, each bump and jostle had you inching closer to his side until he was called back to set. A pat on your shoulder later and he purred, “If you wanted we could get through the series after work?”

You nodded, not taking it as anything but a pair of friends watching a marathon of movies. Again he had to head to set. Though along the way you were heard chatting with the women on the side between takes giggling about times they had been pinned to the wall for a steamy kiss only to have Richard smirk to himself hearing you say in their pause for your turn, “I’ve yet to be pinned to a wall, but I suppose in that situation it either is ending in making out or fighting.” Making the women chuckle and roll their eyes while you made sure to silence your phone again in their catching Richard’s glance over at you.

..

The day wrapped and changed into his own clothes stealing peeks at you tidying up from over the divider until he was at your side accepting his phone from you as you offered it, “Mine or yours?”

“Um, I sort of have to clean, so yours I guess.”

Nodding his head to the side he said, “After you,” opening the door for you and walking you to your cars where he said, “Not too far of a drive.”

You wet your lips opening your door saying, “I’ll follow after.” Climbing into your seat as he did the same. A short drive later and you were shown into the rental home he was staying in with the first film pulled up on the screen. Curled up on the couch at his side his arm went from draped across your curled legs against his to around your back easing you against his side, though he still rested his arm along your legs so you could grab it if you needed.

Jumps and flinches came from the pair of you until the credits finally rolled, with remote in hand again he joked, “I still wouldn’t mind living in that house. Just set a few ground rules and a time schedule seems like a possible solution.”

Giggling again you rolled your eyes, “Oh yes, who cares how many people died in the house.”

Chuckling he replied, “That will drop the price. How else could you afford a place like that.”

“Ah, yes,” you giggled again, “Some ghost realtor is tasked with finding tenants and then luring them to the house until they find the right one.”

“Exactly.”

You shake your head, “I pity your dating life if you ever do buy a haunted mansion.”

With a grin he pulled you a bit closer to his side, “I have you to snuggle up to if I need it, keep me safe from those pesky ghosts.”

The tilt of your head after your giggle led to a brushing of his lips against yours and a meeting of noses. A momentary pause and a tilt of your chin later a gentle kiss. Time blurred and melting around you Richard settled and sighed in the lasting lip lock, clinging to you as best he could while your hand inched up around his neck into his hair with the other gently taking hold of his shirt wrinkling over your pinned hand against the back of the couch.

The opening of his front door broke you apart and had him pull back with a slightly panicked expression hearing, “Richy bear, I know we’re early-.”

Into view of the doorway a tall blonde and a small boy spotted Richard turn off the film playing and stand up as she started spilling into her full day in the airport getting there while she set down her bags beside the boy who raced in to change the film playing.

A single glance at you stirred her wide grin realizing she had interrupted something by Richard’s expression, “Hi, Tammy.” She offered her hand and you accepted it. “You must be Jaqi, we’ve heard so much about you.”

Beside you Richard hastily added, “My Sister and Nephew, Trevor.”

You nodded and grinned at Trevor in his quick wave at you before returning to his scrolling as you said, “I should probably head home.”

Softly Richard said, “Jaqi-,”

You shook your head grinning up at him, “It’s late, we do have an early start tomorrow.”

Tammy glanced between you in your path to the door saying, “We really-,”

You shook your head, “I really should be heading back, sort of have to do laundry.” You let out a weak chuckle, “Running out of clothes. See you tomorrow.” Watching you leave Richard felt his heart racing as you walked to the door and passed through it then closing it behind you.

Rubbing his hand over his mouth his eyes turned to Tammy and he said, “Something about the baggage claim?” Moving to help her take her bags to her room, pausing only at her hand on his arm, “Rich, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-,”

He shook his head, “I’ll text her in a bit. She did say she had to clean her place earlier. Probably just has to get some clean clothes for work tomorrow. Baggage claim?”

.

Exhaling shakily you parked in the driveway of your house and made your way inside where you sighed at the large stacks of clothes and towels outside your laundry room due to your broken washer you replaced just a few days prior. Leaving your bag by the door you locked behind you your focus turned to the clothes, a first load was added and then you walked into the kitchen. A prior visit from your brother and his buddies for his own wedding left you nearly out of food and clean dishes to use, you had bought more food after their leaving and with a few buttons you preset the oven for the Shepard’s pie dish in your freezer.

It truly wasn’t that late but there was a lot to do. In a turn over the room you spotted the album your brother had bought for you, without satellite or cable you were a bit out of touch on upcoming films and when he heard of this new musical coming out he knew you would love it.

Crossing the room you broke the plastic around The Greatest Showman soundtrack that had come out a couple weeks before the film now playing, and you added the disk into the stereo by the tv. Just at the opening song you were hooked and started humming along in your cleaning while your meal baked. By bedtime the album was locked in your head on repeat while you climbed onto your bed surrounded by piles of clothes and towels to fold drifting off to sleep knowing at least your dishes were put up.

.

The texts Richard had sent went unanswered and it wasn’t until morning that he got a glimpse of you with ear buds in softly singing along to the easily recognizable soundtrack making him smirk at least at your pleasant mood. Inching closer he set his bag down in the seat in your view watching your eyes dart up to him in your move to remove an ear bud when the music shut off. “How’s your Tammy and Trevor?”

“They’re good. Out to meet my brother in Florida at noon.” He said easing off his jacket he added to the back of his chair, “You, sleep early?”

“Hmm?” you asked setting your ipod down on the table, “Oh, not really, sorry bout the missed texts, got sucked into cleaning.” His brow rose, “My brother and his buddies had their stag party at mine few days back, royally trashed it. Finally got it near presentable past my bed coated in laundry.”

Wetting his lips he ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m glad it wasn’t due to your being upset with me.”

You shook your head, “No, far from upset with you.”

He nodded moving closer reaching for your ipod to unhook the headphones smirking at the soundtrack, “Ah, this one, my brother was busy and I got to take Tammy and Mum to see it, you like it?”

“I haven’t seen it. Brother bought me the soundtrack said I’d like it, but he’s gone back to France again for work.”

A tap of his finger later the start of the duet between Hugh Jackman and Zack Effron started again and through the speakers while your eyes locked on Richards after his lean in to steal a gentle kiss. Stepping back you couldn’t help but giggle at his bouncing steps along to the beat to his area to change while you turned to your station to finish setting up.

Your soft singing along mingled with his, each claiming a part until he came back folding around your back stealing another kiss on your cheek in his moving his bag to the floor after the typical daily picture of you both. Easing into his chair his eyes scanned over you while his hand closest to you settled on your side keeping contact with you as you fixed his hair he intentionally ruffled up after the picture earning another eye roll at his forced adding to the time he had with you, even if only a few more moments.

“We’re off next two days. Care to go with me?”

Your eyes met his as your brow arched up, “Go with you where?”

He chuckled smoothing his thumb a bit firmer along your side in your step closer to him, “The cinema to see The Greatest Showman.”

“Seriously?” A disbelieving chuckle left him, “You don’t think that would be a bad idea?”

His eyes narrowed playfully in his lean in and his other hand settled on your other side, “How would taking you out on a date be a bad idea?”

Over the jolt of your heart at his offer you answered, “I meant you going to a movie. Won’t that sort of end with you being found out?”

He chuckled again, “Well then why don’t we go after work. Dressed casual in case we need to make a run for it? I’m not wearing anything from a set so it’s less likely. Though when I took Mum I had a few people thinking I was Hugh trying to sneak in for giggles.”

Giggling weakly you started fixing his hair again, “I guess if you’re seen from a certain angle and you don’t talk-,”

Making him laugh again as he wet his lips gently pulling you closer, smoothing his hands around your back, “Is that a yes?”

Settling your hands on his shoulders, “If you’re willing to risk it.”

Outside the familiar sound of people walking to your trailer speaking loudly in his move to claim another quick peck, “More than willing.” In your step back he stood and purred, “See you on set. Finally get out of the romance today, into the thriller bits.”

“Ooh.” His smirk deepened and he leaned in stealing another peck, “Go-,”

Playfully he asked, “Be spectacular?”

Shaking your head with a grin you said, “Go to set.” Turning him with a gentle pat on his ass making him chuckle on his way out of the trailer stealing another glance back at you excited about your date tonight.

Shutting off your music when you were done you walked out to stand on the side after a request from the assistant director at the wind today on the outdoor scenes. At your arriving Richard in shirt, boots, jeans and work gloves for his home repairs a smirk eased onto his face spotting your approving glance at him with a hammer in hand before their first take.

.

Cut was called and behind his divider while you were awkwardly cramped in it with Ahna after a raccoon snuck into hers to give birth driving her out until someone could come to get it. Climbing over wires for her straightener for a dinner party she was headed for later as her make up was being fixed after she had changed into a nice dress and heels. Eventually when she had filed out Richard peeked out over his divider seeing they were all gone freeing a sigh from him on his slink out to his chair waiting till you were done.

A giggle from you spread his grin, “There you are, thought you might have gotten stuck back there.”

Lowly he chuckled, “Almost was. Thought they wouldn’t leave for a bit there. No way I could clamber my way over all of them.” His eyes trailing after you lovingly in your cleaning up.

Turning to him your eyes scanned over his face asking, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Smiling at you he eased you a bit closer with a gentle pull around your hips, “I can’t remember feeling like this.” Your brow inched up, “I’ve been happy, flirted, but being with you, I’ve never had anyone make me this happy just being with them.”

Your hand settled onto his cheek lulling him to tilt his head against your palm, “Makes me a bit scared to think of what others have done to that heart of yours. Must be dreadful, if I’ve done the best.”

His brows narrowed playfully and he reached down lifting and curling you onto his lap making you giggle awkwardly and wrap your arms around his neck in shock. Chuckling to himself as he peppered a warm trail with his lips across your cheek to purr by your ear, “Terribly dreadful things compared to your honesty and humor.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “I am not funny.”

He chuckled again, “No, you are miserable at jokes.” Making him laugh at your finger flicking at his shoulder, “And yet I can’t help but laugh and smile with you.”

Tentatively his nose trailed against yours hoping for a kiss only for you two to turn your heads to the door that opened wide revealing the wide eyed make up artist formerly in here saying, “Oh no! Did you see a raccoon too?”

Richard shook his head helping you down chuckling as he said, “No, I got my legs in her way.” Helping you down to your feet as the woman hurried in to fetch her forgotten bag.

With a grin she said, “That’s good. Ours should be cleared out by Monday,” she glanced around, “I did wonder why the one with the longest legs got the smallest trailer.”

Richard chuckled grabbing his bag, “It’s more to do with the required wardrobe I think. I don’t mind. Nice and cozy.”

Making her giggle and say, “See you on Monday.” Waving in her path out of the trailer.

When the door closed again Richard dipped to kiss your cheek and asked, “Ready to go?”

“Yup.” Shouldering your bag to follow after him to your cars spotting a couple lingering members of staff stealing glimpses of you both stirring up whispers of the pair of you surely spread around by morning.

Following you to your place he parked on the street watching you pop in to leave your bag then come out again to join him in the car finding his wide smile deepening at your return to sit beside him. “Alright, off we go. Should just make it a bit early.”

.

Hand in hand he led you out to the entrance, opening the door for you and ignoring the whispers around you. Straight to the self serve ticket stand Richard selected the tickets and seats you wanted, with a bit of time able to let you pick out your choice of snacks and drinks you carried into the theater. Up in the secluded pair of seats over the entrance behind rails you settled, granting you a bit of room between you and the others in the theater. Focused on you in your giggling conversation he was blind to the stolen pictures and conversations from the people in the theater for the short time until the lights dimmed in the previews starting.

Snacks were finished and trash set aside for you to settle at his side resting your cheek on his bicep spreading his smile and causing him to lean into your side resting his arm across your lap. A few sips here and there to keep from spoiling the film by planting his lips on yours and somehow his drink was empty. Sighing heavily he set the empty cup down again only to see you offer him your drink, he accepted with a soft thanks. In his sip you eased up to shift your legs easing his chance to flip the arm rest between you up and scoot beside you wrapping his arm around your shoulders under your ponytail. With a smirk you eased forward allowing his arm to settle behind your back in your lean against his side in his peck on your forehead returning your drink to its cup holder.

Excitedly you stood at his side joining him on the trot down the steps to toss your trash and make your way back to the car. Again you were curled up in his arms through the finishing of your horror marathon over desserts he had suggested form a bakery nearby. The farther you got into the film the harder it got for you to stand the jumps and random attacks spreading Richard’s smile as a signal for an acceptable time to ruin the movie by turning to kiss your cheek. A giggle came from you in your glance up at him seeing his eyes dart from yours to your lips, a rapid glance at the screen later your fingers looped around his neck, “There are consequences or staring at me like that.”

A nip at his lip later he purred on his closing the distance, “And what would those be?” Hungrily his lips crashed into yours at your move to close the distance. Not long though after the first film ended your legs were eased around his sides in a blind fumble of your own for a more comfortable place to lay out after your near slip off the couch.

Though in the tangling on your sheets your phones lit up and wouldn’t stop ringing with question upon question about your relationship once the internet realized that Hugh was halfway across the world on a set of his own. The actor himself seemed to get a chuckle himself at the mix up, recognizing you from one of your first jobs on a film of his, tagged your page wishing you a good night out with Richard, who he was among the first to name correctly.

“Monday is going to be difficult.”

Chuckling by your ear again his lips pressed to your cheek, “Why would that be? They already announce themselves before coming to fetch me. We eat together, share all the time we can in our cozy trailer. They’ve known just how mad I am about you since day one. What’s so difficult?”

You giggled again, “Because, My Spectacular Stranger, is the sleep study scenes.”

“Mhmm.” He hummed against your cheek.

“Well you won’t be able to spend all day sneaking over to my side with my extra spot.” His brows inched up and his head pulled back, “Mhmm, as usual, they were a few short and one spot couldn’t be filled last minute. I fit the clothes.”

In a low hum he replied, “I’ll find a way.” Stealing a gentle kiss on your lips, “Which part?”

“You will just have to wait and see if you can find me.”

“Oh really?” He teasingly purred, “And what if I find you, hmm?” Kissing you again.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Making him chuckle again in your stealing a kiss of your own.

 


End file.
